


Wine and Rings (DEREK MORGAN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Can you write a Derek/reader where they’ve been secretly married for years, and Derek finally gets around to bringing the reader to a team gathering at Rossi’s house, where they meet the reader?
word count: 1024
warnings: none





	Wine and Rings (DEREK MORGAN)

You held tight to Derek’s hand as you both waited in front of the door. He was reassuring you, but your nerves were still wound too tight to be able to fully relax, twisting the ring on your finger as Derek took a moment to ring the doorbell again.

Just as he kissed you the door opened and David Rossi, best selling author and one of Derek’s bosses was there, grinning like the cheshire cat. He held his hand out to you and you took it, Rossi bringing it to his lips gently.

“It’s wonderful to see you, finally. Morgan never stops talking about you. I’m glad to finally meet you.” You glanced over at Derek but then back to Rossi with a large grin on your face.

“I’ve heard everything about you, too,” You replied, “And Derek invited me to read all of your books. I’m very impressed, Agent Rossi.” A flush crawled up the older man’s face and he tossed his hand through the air.

“Ah, nothing but a old man’s habit. Morgan tells me that you’re a writer yourself!” You flushed and chastised Derek with a light swat on the arm.

“I dabble,” Derek scoffed, “But none of my manuscripts have gone to print. Derek says it because they’re too good, but I say it’s because they’re not good enough.” Finally you and Derek stepped into the house and he closed the door behind the both of you.

“Well, the next time we have a team gathering bring them over! We’ll have wine and I’ll read over your manuscripts and we can see about getting my publisher into them!” You laughed, grinning and agreeing. Derek kissed your temple before leading you to the table to sit, and wait for others to arrive.

* * *

Spencer was the next to arrive, all lanky arms and twisted limbs as his eyes gave you a once over before he said your name, “I’m glad Morgan’s finally decided to show you off.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Dr. Reid,” You said, “I’ve heard a lot about your team, but the most about you. Derek thinks you’re the cat’s meow.” Spencer sat on your other side and waved a hand at Rossi when the older gentleman offered him wine but you nodded, Derek laughing in your ear.

“Like my little brother,” He said to Spencer, “It’s only fair I tell my lover about you.” Spencer turned red as Rossi filled your glass, and Derek’s.

“You’re his favorite on the team,” You staged whispered, “I only feel comfortable saying that because nobody else is here and Agent Rossi doesn’t mind.” He shot you a wink, raising his glass before taking a long, drawn sip. “So, graduated at age twelve, right? High school? That must have been amazing. Hard, but amazing.” Spencer ducked his head and tucked some of his hair behind his ears.

“Yes.” It was a simple one worded answer but Spencer smiled at you. You could see the trust blooming in his eyes as you let go of Derek’s hand to take a sip of the wine Rossi poured you.

* * *

You left to go to the bathroom when you met Penelope and JJ, who walked through the door without knocking, each holding a crockpot of food and chattering animatedly to each other. They stopped and stared at you before Penelope set her crock pot on the floor, squealing. She wrapped you in a hug.

“You’re the one that finally got Morgan to settle down!” You could see JJ laughing over your shoulder as she set her crock pot down, too, prying Penelope off of you before taking you in her own, much softer, hug.

“Yes, I am. Derek’s off the market.”

“I don’t think he could have done much better than you,” JJ said, “You’re just like him!” Garcia gasped and rolled her eyes, before swatting JJ lightly in the shoulder.

“Morgan is not nearly so polite, JJ.” Then she turned to you, “I’m sure he’s the perfect gentleman to you but you should see him in the field.” You smirked because you knew how Derek and Penelope interacted on the job, but you didn’t mind. So you decided to play along.

“I’m sure that he’s a big hunk of chocolate thunder,” You jabbed at her, Penelope’s eyes widening before you smirked, breaking out into laughter.

“He told you?” Both Penelope and JJ began laughing, “I begged Morgan not to tell you!” You latched onto her arm when your laughter made you weak.

“Yes, he told me,” Penelope and JJ picked up their food as you bid goodbye to head toward the bathroom, still grinning when you recounted meeting most of the team in your head. But there was one more person, and you were the most worried about meeting him.

Agent Hotchner.

* * *

He was there when you got back to the kitchen, standing sternly in the way Derek explained the way that he did and his eyes moved to you as soon as you stepped through the doorway. You tried to smile but it came out scared and nervous as you took your wine from Derek, gulping the rest of it down before extending your hand to Agent Hotchner as the whole team watched you. Neither of you spoke and it was a tense moment before Agent Hotchner grinned and took your hand in a hearty shake.

“I don’t know why everyone is afraid of me. I’m not the scary one on the team! Morgan is!”

You laughed and shook your head, sitting back down next to Derek, “I’m married to Derek, Agent Hotchner. He’s about as scary as a teddy bear. Compared to him you’re Freddy Krueger!” Raucous laughter broke out and Derek’s fingers began twisting your wedding ring as he gazed at you. When you looked at him, you could see the love he had for you and, had it been before he had put a ring on it, you would have said it was the wine.

But the ring and the way he kissed you, softly, reassured you that it was you he loved. And you loved him. And his team loved you.


End file.
